


第三次(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hotori Tadase - Fandom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Fandom, 守護甜心, 月詠几斗, 边里唯世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	第三次(H)

唯世他就在床上休息，之後休息了一下，就去了洗澡，而冼澡完成，之後唯世他就見到了幾斗他給了唯世他的衣服(小惡魔，加露臍)，之後唯世他就試穿了的，唯世他就出來，而幾斗他也是洗完出來，之後幾斗他就看到了唯世他穿了這樣，之後唯世他也害羞同了幾斗講：是你送給我穿的，幾斗他：是啊，我送給你，你喜歡嗎？唯世他講：是喜歡啊但是有些害羞的，之後幾斗他就抱了唯世他的就講：我也是想看了你這樣的穿搭的，真的很可愛的，唯世他講：真的，那就好，幾斗竟然喜歡我這樣穿，不過可以在某幾日還之後在穿上的，那好嗎？幾斗他講：當然好，(幾斗他背後抱着在談話)，之後幾斗他就抱起唯世他就放在了床上的，之後幾斗就看了唯世他這樣穿法，都係覺得唯世他十分之好可爱的，之後唯世他講：做了什麼，之後幾斗他同了唯世他講：好啦，我想同了你玩及happy 一下，之後幾斗他就擁抱了唯世他的身體的，就開始吻了唯世他的唇部，之後深吻中就用手撫摸着了乳頭，因此唯世他就叫嗯～啊，之後幾斗他就吻完，就吻了臉上的每一個部位，幾斗他就撫摸完乳頭，也吻完之後唯世他承受完乳頭同了衣服的摩擦，所以唯世他的唾液就不流着，幾斗他看了唯世他色氣這样子，就覺得可以玩得更盡的，之後就把了唯世他的上面衣服除露出了乳頭及肚臍及身體上每個部分，幾斗他見到了這样的乳頭，之後開始玩，就這樣吸的時候就可以令到了唯世他的身體仰上去，往上去給了幾斗他吸着的，就吸咬含舔等用法地吸了乳尖，幾斗他的手就撫摸上唯世他的背脊的時候令到了唯世他就叫着，之後幾斗他就撫摸了唯世他的乳頭，而幾斗他覺得唯世他的乳頭好似有好多奶，所以把了兩顆一起吸，有時候就會好大力吸了的，令到了唯世他的叫声不停也大声，幾斗他覺得這樣好滿意的，之後幾斗他除了唯世他的裙褲，之後幾斗他就抱了唯世他的時候就用了一段時間擴張，之後擴張完，唯世他就叫完了，也把了唯世他的小穴對準了幾斗他的大大，因此幾斗就頂了幾下，之後唯世他就在立刻叫得十分之大声，之後就唯世他就高潮射了一次，因為幾斗他每次頂，都頂到了唯世他的敏感点的，之後會他們也做了不少次，之後唯世他也高潮了好多次，之後他們就休息又一起擁抱睡覺的。


End file.
